Big Time Pool
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Kendall and Logan go skinny-dipping for the first time... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hello, all my fellow BTR fangirls and guys out there! :D I really hope you like this! It was inspired by a Brent Corrigan/Mason Wiler video I watched one time. ;D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Pool**

The only sound that could be heard was the soft rumbling of the elevator as a pair of teenage boys made their way down from their apartment at the Palmwoods, heading for the pool. The pair was made up of Kendall Knight and his boyfriend Logan Mitchell.

Kendall looked over at Logan and smiled. The shorter brunette boy could look so cute without even trying. He reached over and wrapped an arm about Logan's shoulders and pulled him close.

"You excited?" the taller boy asked, trying to break the silence.

"Kinda. I mean, we've never done anything like this before. I'm a little nervous." Logan answered.

The 'anything' he was he was referring to was what Kendall had suggested they do just a few minutes earlier: skinny-dipping in the Palmwoods pool. It was late at night and they were the only two awake in the apartment and they had found themselves with nothing to do, so Kendall suggested they go skinny-dipping. At first, Logan had been somewhat reluctant, but he eventually agreed to it.

A soft ding sounded as the elevator came to a stop. The heavy metal doors slid open and they stepped into the lobby. They walked out into the empty pool area and set their swim bags down on the lounge chair closest to the edge of the pool. Kendall instantly pulled his t-shirt off and peeled his swim trunks off his hips. Logan, however, didn't move so fast. He still had his clothes on as Kendall walked past him and dove into the pool. He stood there and watched as Kendall did a few summersaults under the water before coming up for air.

"Come on in, Logie! The water feels great!" he said, standing in the middle of the pool.

Logan chewed his lip nervously and looked around to make sure no one was watching as he began to disrobe. He neatly folded his clothes beside his bag and walked timidly over to the edge of the pool. He shivered a little as the cooler air brushed across his bare skin and he fought the urge to reach down to cover himself. He had never been naked outside of his bedroom before.

"What are you waiting for? Jump in!" Kendall said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the timid brunette boy asked.

"Aw, come on, Logan; it's fine. No one's around and everyone is asleep. Loosen up and have a little fun." Kendall said, "And get in so I can be closer to that sexy body of yours."

Logan couldn't help but smile at this. He squatted down and flopped back into a sitting position before easing himself slowly into the water. He let out a hiss and a giggle as the cool water came into contact with his skin.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kendall asked, walking over to him and pulling him against him.

"You were right; it feels nice be a little adventurous for once." Logan said.

Kendall smiled and leaned in to give him a little peck on the lips.

"You know…." Logan said, leaning in so he could whisper in Kendall's ear, "….I have a secret."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Kendall asked with a quirky smile and a flick of his eyebrows.

He was answered by a sudden and unexpected splash of water right to his face. The next thing he became aware of was the sound of Logan laughing hysterically and the swish of water as he tried to run through the chest-high water. When Kendall recovered from the impromptu splash, his eyes shot over to Logan, who had traveled over to the other side of the pool.

"Oh, it's on!" he said, lunging toward his grinning boyfriend.

Logan let out a girly squeal and darted out of the way. This quickly turned into a little mini-battle for dominance of the pool. They chased each other around in the water, laughing and shouting play-threats for a good ten minutes before Kendall finally found himself in the perfect position to make his move. He was a couple feet behind Logan, so he made a quick lunge and captured the smart boy in his arms. Logan squealed and laughed again and tried to free himself, but Kendall was stronger than him and he was quickly subdued.

"He-he-he, you're mine now." Kendall said in a playfully evil giggle.

"Oh, yeah? Whatcha gonna do?" Logan asked, slightly out of breath from their romping around.

"What do you think I should do?" Kendall asked, propping his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Anything you want." Logan whispered.

Kendall raised his eyebrows at this and thought for a moment. After a minute or two, he loosened his hold around Logan so he was caressing him against his body. The taller boy's firm chest pressed against Logan's back, and his flaccid cock brushed against his perfectly-rounded hips. Logan's heart sped up just a little at the feeling of Kendall being so close to him like this. His eyes fluttered shut in pleasure when Kendall swooped in and began trailing light kisses over his left shoulder and up the side of his neck.

"You like that?" the blonde boy whispered against the damp flesh.

"Mm-hm." Logan moaned with his bottom lip held between his teeth.

Kendall smiled and switched sides so he was now kissing Logan's right shoulder. Only, he made these kisses a little more forceful and passionate. He elicited a surprised gasp from Logan when he lightly bit down on his shoulder, leaving a slight purple mark. After doing this, Kendall gently spun Logan around to face him and pulled him in for a hot kiss. An instant moan arose from Logan's throat and he wasted no time in responding to his boyfriend's advances. Kendall kissed Logan passionately and ran his hands all along his back as he thrust his tongue past Logan's lips and explored the warm cavern of his mouth.

Whilst Kendall distracted Logan with the kiss, he backed him up and pressed him against the wall of the pool. A gasp escaped the shorter boy's lips when his back pressed against the cool tiles of the pool. Kendal then let his hands slither down Logan's back to his hips and he gave them a sudden squeeze. This caused Logan to pull back from the kiss and gasp loudly, bringing a smirk to the blonde's face.

"You like me touching you here?" Kendall asked in a low, sexy voice.

Logan gasped again in response when Kendall squeezed a little harder. Keeping one hand on his hip, Kendall moved the other around to Logan's crotch. The taller boy's cock twitched when he felt Logan's hot, hardening flesh in his hand.

"Ngh, get me hard, baby!" Logan grunted as his hips jerked forward involuntarily.

Kendall moaned and stroked his boyfriend's cock until it was almost fully hard, then he pulled away. Logan's eyes fluttered open and he gasped at the sudden loss of contact.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" he breathed.

"Come here." Kendall said, tugging on his hand.

He lead him to the middle of the pool where he lifted him up by his thighs so the boy's cock was pressed against his chest. Logan was surprised by the sudden movement, but he quickly steadied himself.

"Lay back and float." Kendall instructed.

Logan still didn't know what Kendall had in mind, but he did as he was told and he floated easily on his back. Kendall pulled his floating form close and spread his legs apart so they were wrapped around his chest. Logan was about to ask what he was doing, but his voice was stolen away when he felt Kendall's warm, wet mouth wrap around the head of his cock. The wave of pleasure that washed over him almost caused him to sink, but he quickly regained his composure. He moaned loudly as Kendall took more of his cock into his mouth and began to suck. The pleasure was only intensified when the blonde boy began to bob his head.

"Ugh, Kendall!" Logan cried softly, his hands repeatedly clenching into tight fists underneath the water.

Kendall moaned around his cock, sending the vibrations straight through his body. The taste of Logan's precum burst across his tongue and his own cock stood at full attention under the water. It throbbed with need, just begging to be surrounded by the velvet heat that was Logan's insides. Kendall continued to suck Logan for a couple minutes until the brunette boy was fully hard and ready. A soft gasp escaped Logan's lips when Kendall pulled off him and he felt the cool air brush across his wet skin.

"Let's move to the lounge chair." he said, gently pulling Logan down so they were eye-level.

Logan nodded and gulped on his breath. He followed the taller boy over to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself up with his strong arms. The two of them walked over to the lounge chair, water dripping off their hot bodies. Kendall picked up their two towels and handed Logan's to him. They wasted no time in drying off a little before they began to kiss heatedly again.

"Sit down. I wanna suck you." Logan moaned in a dominant voice.

Smiling, Kendall did as he was told and Logan knelt on the floor in front of him. His eyes fell upon the thick, hard column of flesh between the boy's legs and he slowly slid his hands over Kendall's thighs. Leaning forward, Logan gave a few teasing licks before pushing the head into his mouth. A hot curse left Kendall's lips as the brunette boy began to suck him. When it came to Logan's amazing mouth, Kendall was always willing to submit to him.

Kendall let out a shaky moan as Logan sucked more of his thick cock into his mouth.

"Ngh, Logie that's so good!" he groaned, letting his hand drop to the back of Logan's head.

A shiver ran up his spine at the feeling of Logan's short hair tickling his abs as he bobbed his head. Logan continued with this for a couple minutes before Kendall pulled him off him. Gasping softly, Logan gave Kendall a questioning look.

"I don't wanna come yet." he breathed, "Sit down so I can suck you, too."

Logan's cock throbbed at the sexy tone in his boyfriend's voice and they quickly switched their positions. They exchanged a quick kiss before Kendall leaned down and took Logan's hard cock into his mouth. Logan let out a shaky breath and his head fell back in ecstasy. He leaned back slightly on one of his hands and used the other to run his fingers through Kendall's damp blonde locks. Logan was almost lost in it when a new sensation presented itself. He felt Kendall gently ease one of his fingers into his tight hole. It was only slightly uncomfortable at first, but he quickly relaxed and his body accepted the invading digit.

Logan gave a weak whimper when Kendall curled his finger upward and rubbed his sweet spot. The amazing sensation was instantly doubled and he leaned back a little further and spread his legs. He almost instinctively raised them up and propped his heels on Kendall's shoulders. This new position made the feeling of Kendall's finger inside him seem much more prominent.

Kendall moaned as he sucked Logan harder and fingered him faster. The delicious noises the smaller boy was emitting were turning him on so much. Not wanting make either of them come just yet, Kendall pulled off him, his lips making an erotic pop.

"Wh-why's you stop?" Logan gasped as he looked down.

"Get on your hands and knees." Kendall instructed, ignoring the question.

Logan didn't know quite what Kendall had in mind, but he played along knowing that whatever it was would be good. Kendall pulled his finger out of Logan and allowed the smaller boy to get into position on all fours. When Logan bent over and spread his legs apart, Kendall got a perfect view of his tight little hole, and it sent a hot shiver down his spine right to his groin.

"What are you gonna do?" Logan asked.

"You'll see." Kendall answered in a voice deeper than his usual one.

An instant later, a soft cry left Logan's lips when he felt a warm wetness teasing at his hole. He looked back and saw Kendall's blonde head right at his ass. Kendall was rimming him! They hadn't done this in a while and Logan had almost forgotten how amazing it felt. Kendall delighted in the hot sounds Logan was making and he teased and licked at his tight hole for a couple minutes until he was slightly loosened up. Pulling away, he earned a whimper of loss from Logan, but was rewarded by a sensual moan when he replaced his tongue with two fingers.

"You like that?" Kendall moaned as he slowly eased his fingers in and out of Logan.

"Mmm, yeah!" the brunette boy gasped.

This brought a smile to Kendall's face. As he carefully stretched Logan, he could feel the boy's warm, inviting insides hugging his fingers and he longed for his cock to receive that same attention. Kendall scooted around so he was kneeling beside Logan, but kept his fingers in him, and coaxed his head around into a kiss. The brunette boy moaned softly into the kiss, his hips thrusting back almost involuntarily.

"Mmm. Can we take turns doing each other?" he breathed.

Logan didn't know exactly where the question came from; his body seemed to speak before his brain.

"Ooo, a little kinky, are we?" Kendall smiled, "Sounds like fun. You go first; I wanna feel that perfect cock of yours inside me."

He quickly withdrew his fingers from Logan's ass, and they switched positions yet again. Kendall lay on his back so that his backside was right at the edge of the lounge chair. Logan knelt on the floor between his boyfriend's legs and wasted no time in preparing him. He loved the way Kendall arched his back and moaned when he put his fingers in him. When he withdrew his fingers, he spat in his hand and used the moisture to slick his aching cock. Kendall felt a need ache between his legs as he watched Logan moan and thrust lightly into his own hand.

"H-hurry." the blonde gasped, reaching down to fist his own cock lightly.

Logan finished slicking his cock and he held it at the base and placed the tip against Kendall's hole. The taller boy's heart raced when he felt the head brushing against his sensitive skin.

"You wanna guide me in so I don't go too fast?" Logan asked.

Kendall was usually the dominant one in their sex life and he hadn't bottomed that many times, so he wasn't that used to it. He nodded and reached down, finding Logan's cock and he slowly started to guide it in. A soft gasp escaped his lips as his hole stretched around the thickness of Logan's cock. It hurt only a small bit, but Kendall pushed that to the back of his mind and all he could think about was how good it felt to have the warm column of hard flesh to be inside him.

Finally when Logan was sheathed completely inside him, he paused for a moment and leaned down to give Kendall a kiss.

"Your ass feels amazing." he whispered, his warm, sweet breath tickling Kendall's face.

The blonde smiled and pulled Logan down for another kiss.

"You can move now." he said.

Logan gave a sexy grin before leaning up on his hands and slowly pulling out of Kendall. He left only the very head of his cock in him and he wasted no time in thrusting back in gently. A choked gasp tore it's way from Kendall's throat and he arched his neck. Logan smiled and instantly increased the pace of his thrusting. He held Kendall's legs apart by propping his hands on the blonde boy's knees, which turned both of them on even more. It brought a sensual moan to Logan's lips when he looked down and saw his cock moving in and out of Kendall's stretched out hole.

"K-kiss me, Logie." Kendall gasped.

Logan was more than happy to comply with Kendall's sexual needs, so he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Kendall immediately deepened the kiss by running his tongue into his lover's mouth. He threaded his fingers through Logan's short brunette hair and gave a gentle tug.

"You like having me inside you, baby?" Logan asked between kisses.

"Mm, yeah." Kendall breathed in a slightly higher-pitched voice, "Do it deeper."

Logan leaned up a little and instantly thrust deeper into his boyfriend's body. The look of pleasure etched in the blonde's features forever embedded itself in Logan's mind. It was a look that made his cock throb and his heart race.

A couple minutes later was when Kendall gasped that it was his turn to top. Logan was somewhat loathe to pull out of Kendall's wonderful warmness, but he knew the pleasure would continue once Kendall was inside him. He slowed his thrusts to a halt and he carefully pulled out.

"What position do you want me in?" he asked as Kendall sat up and wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I wanna do you from behind." the taller boy answered.

"Mmm, let me feel that big cock up my ass." Logan moaned in a sensual voice that drove Kendall crazy.

They exchanged a heated kiss before Logan took up his previous position on his hands and knees. He spread his legs apart as far as he could and angled his body towards Kendall.

"You have the most perfect ass in the world." Kendall said as he kneeled behind his boyfriend.

"Please just hurry and put your cock in me." Logan gasped, gripping the edge of the lounge chair in excitement.

Smiling, Kendall quickly re-stretched Logan's hole a little with his fingers and slicked his cock using his own saliva. He found great delight in seeing Logan undulating his hips, obviously fighting not to jack himself off right there.

"You ready for my cock, baby?" Kendall asked.

"Ngh, you know I am." Logan gasped into the night air.

Deciding Logan had endured enough torture, Kendall scooted closer to him and held his hip steady with one hand and used the other to slowly guide his pulsating cock into his gaping hole. He bit down on his bottom lip as he was enveloped in Logan's amazing warmth and he fought not to just slam into him. Logan clenched his hands into fists and gasped. Even though they had done it many times before, the feeling of Kendall's thick cock stretching and filling him was always so amazing. Kendall always knew exactly how to drive him crazy, whether it was with a glance during their dance rehearsals or an 'accidental' touch while they were making dinner or a smoldering kiss when they could steal a moment alone.

"Ugh, your cock feels so big!" the smart boy moaned once Kendall was pushed all the way inside him.

Kendall smiled and giggled softly, smoothing his hand across Logan's lower back. He shifted his hips and leaned down to with in centimeters of Logan's ear.

"Tell me, Logie….what do you want me to do to you?" he asked.

"Make me scream." the smaller boy whimpered, "Do me as hard as I know you want to."

A smile tugged at Kendall's lips and he pressed a light kiss between Logan's shoulders. He straightened and held gently onto Logan's hips before pulling out torturously slowly. He paused for a brief moment before slamming the entire length of his cock into his boyfriend's opening. This caught Logan somewhat off-guard and he let out a choked cry. He barely had time to recover from the first thrust before Kendall delivered another.

Kendall loved it when he could make Logan moan and cry out like this. It turned him on even more when Logan started thrusting back against him, his pitiful moans filling the pool area. The way the smaller boy's muscles continuously clenched around him drove him crazy.

"Ngh, Logan, you're so good!" he groaned.

"Y-you're not bad yours-self." Logan gasped.

This brought a smile to Kendall's face and he tenderly ran his hands along Logan's back. He could feel the muscles tensing just underneath the perfect skin, which felt like warm silk under his hands.

"H-harder!" the brunette boy whimpered, "I think I'm c-close!"

"Mmm, come for me, baby." Kendall moaned as he increased the pace of his delicious thrusts.

A couple minutes later, Logan let out a choked cry and came all over the lounge chair. Kendall reached around and stroked him as he came, doubling his pleasure instantly. Once Logan had ridden out the last waves of his orgasm, he collapsed to his elbows and gasped for breath. He was super-sensitive from just coming, and the sensation of Kendall still being inside him was more prominent than ever. It felt amazing!

He was brought back to the world when he felt Kendall lean down over him and he felt the boy's warm breath on his ear.

"I wanna cum on your face." the blonde boy whispered in a husky, passion-filled voice.

Logan gulped on his breath and nodded. The warm breath left his ear as Kendall leaned up and carefully pulled out of him. Kendall gently flipped Logan over onto his back and crawled up to straddle his chest. Still breathing hard, Logan rested his hands on Kendall's firm thighs and rubbed soothing circles with his fingertips. Kendall reached down and gripped his rock-hard cock and stroked it rapidly. Logan could tell that he was on the brink of coming. Somehow, feeling his own warm cum pressing against his back seemed to make it all more exciting.

It didn't take but a couple more minutes for Kendall to fall over the edge as well. He let out a shaky, amazingly-hot cry of pleasure as he released rope after rope of hot cum onto his boyfriend's face. His vigorous strokes slowed to a halt, but he suddenly felt a new sensation present itself. He looked down and saw that Logan had lifted his head and he was sucking on the head of his cock, slowly bobbing his head back and forth as if to draw the cum out of him.

"Ahhh, Logie, that's so good." he sighed in a passionate, satiated voice as he lightly ran his fingers through Logan's hair.

Logan sucked him for a minute or two before letting his head drop back down to the soft cushion of the lounge chair. Kendall crawled off him and lay down next to him. For a few minutes, they just lay there while they caught their breath. When Kendall could draw his breath normally again, he opened his eyes and looked over at Logan. A smile crossed his face as he studied each detail of the brunette boy's face. His facial features were relaxed and his lips were parted slightly as he drew his breath in through his mouth. His lips were pink and kiss-swollen and his face was covered with ropes of Kendall's cum. The white fluid slowly slid down the boy's cheeks, only making him look more beautiful.

"God you're beautiful." Kendall whispered without even thinking about saying it.

This brought an instant smile to Logan's face and he glanced over at his boyfriend.

"So are you." he said, swiping away some of the blonde boy's cum with his tongue.

Kendall leaned up on one elbow and reached across Logan to pick up one of their towels off the floor. He used the corner to gently wipe his cum away from Logan's face. He didn't care when his towel was soiled; he could wash it later before his mom could see it and question him about the suspicious white fluid.

"I love you." Logan said when Kendall finished cleaning off his face.

"I love you, too, baby." Kendall said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Logan's pink lips.

When they pulled away, they were smiling and Kendall lightly brushed their noses together in an adorable Eskimo-kiss. Logan giggled at this.

"You ready to go back up to the apartment? It's getting a little cold out here." Kendall asked.

" 'kay." Logan said.

They exchanged one more kiss before they got up and started gathering their things.

"You think Bitters is gonna be pissed out the stain on the lounge chair?" Logan asked as he bent over to pick up his swim shorts.

"Let him be pissed; at least we got to have our special time together." Kendall said with his usual cheeky smile.

"Well, I'm gonna at least wipe it up so it's not as evident." Logan said, picking up his towel and wiping up the cum stain on the cushion.

After he finished this, he and Kendall put their swim shorts back on and walked hand-in-hand back up to the apartment. This was definitely a night they would never forget. And Logan was much more comfortable about going skinny-dipping…..

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! :D **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
